Tempestade
by MariJalles
Summary: Elsa foi feliz, triste. Amiga, solitária. Depressiva. Acima de tudo, humana. Mas o que realmente queria era ser normal. Livre. Ela mesma. [Drabbles]
1. Gélido coração

N/A: Frozen é, na minha opinião, a história de Anna. A princesa abandonada por sua única amiga, sua irmã e, em determinado ponto, sua única família. Mas mesmo com seus poderes de gelo, Elsa é a personagem mais real do filme. E depois de assistí-lo, senti uma necessidade de escrever algo com seu ponto de vista. Esse algo acabou virando um conjunto de drabbles.

_Disclaimer: Infelizmente, minha mente não está por trás da criação dos personagens de Frozen, assim como sua história._

* * *

Elsa lembrava que seu pai, às vezes, gostava de deixar suas responsabilidades em segundo plano durante algumas horas e levá-la para andar por lugares diversos de Arendelle. Anna ainda era muito pequena e ele dificilmente a levava.

Hoje ela entendia que ele fazia isso, não só por diversão, mas também para mostrá-la, desde cedo, o lugar que ela iria governar. Afinal, como primogênita, ela seria a futura Rainha de Arendelle.

Um certo lugar a impressionara muito. Ela jamais pode imaginar que existiam homens que tentavam controlar o gelo. Eles tentavam, com sacrifício, fazer o que ela conseguia com simples movimentos de suas mãos. E Elsa sempre acabava pedindo ao pai, no fim do dia, para retornarem ao local. Ela queria ver aquilo novamente.

Elsa lembrava-se, também, de que algumas vez eles cantavam. Músicas que narravam histórias sobre o gelo que tentavam dominar.

_Mais forte que um, mais forte que dez, mais forte que cem homens._

Era assim que Elsa se sentia.

Sim, definitivamente, Elsa adorava essa canção.

Mas demorou mais alguns anos para que ela compreendesse o que eles queriam dizer.


	2. Medo

_Medo_. Era tudo o que Elsa conseguia sentir naquele momento. Com Anna em seus braços, ela se sentia um monstro. Ela havia feito aquilo com sua irmã.

"Mamãe! Papai!" ela gritou, sabendo que era o certo a se fazer, tentando ser a boa garota que sempre aprendeu que deveria ser. "Não se preocupe, Anna. Eu te peguei."

Ao passar de um minuto, seus pais corriam porta adentro.

"O que você fez, Elsa?" o pai perguntou, assim que viu a sala coberta pela neve derretendo "Isso já está saindo do controle!"

"Foi um acidente!" Elsa respondeu prontamente. O que era aquilo que, agora, parecia tão claramente estampado nos rostos de seus pais? Medo? Medo dela? Isso sempre esteve lá e ela nunca percebeu?

Sua mãe se abaixou e pegou Anna em seus braços.

"Está gelada."

_Isso nunca é um bom sinal_, Elsa pensou. O frio sempre estava relacionado aos maus agouros. Nevascas atrapalhavam os trabalhos dos camponeses, dificultavam relações entre nações, faziam as pessoas morrerem. Até mesmo aquelas que não morriam por causa do gelo estavam relacionadas a ele: sua pele ficava pálida e gélida. Era o sol que era relacionado à vida. O gelo... O gelo só representava o contrário.

_Não há beleza no frio_.

E, pela primeira vez, Elsa teve medo de seus poderes.


	3. Você quer brincar na neve?

Finalmente, a primeira neve da estação chegava. Elsa esperava por esse momento todos os anos ansiosamente. Não que pudesse aproveitar apropriadamente. Não, não podia.

Graças aos seus poderes, ela não podia sair do castelo. Na verdade, ela mal podia sair de seu quarto.

Não, não era por isso que ela gostava da primeira neve da estação. Claro que havia o seu gosto pessoal por frio, mas Elsa gostava era da usual batida em sua porta. Ela já tinha 17 anos, sua irmã, 15. Mas, mesmo sempre recebendo uma negativa, Anna nunca deixava de propor a mesma brincadeira. Talvez fosse saudade, talvez solidão, talvez tédio. Mas ela sempre estava lá, batendo em sua porta numa mesma melodia desde que Elsa podia lembrar. E Elsa mal podia esperar por isso.

A verdade é que, desde que deixara de ser uma criança, seu pai a encarregava de aprender tudo o que deveria sobre ser uma Rainha. E, no momento, ela explorava atentamente as leis de Arendelle e todos os acordos que já foram feitos com aliados. Para outros, a atividade poderia soar monótona, mas Elsa adorava mergulhar no mundo do lugar onde vivia. Ela adorava a perspectiva de tornar-se Rainha. Havia estudado a vida inteira para aquilo. Seu pai vivia falando, na verdade, que ela nascera para isso.

Seu pai... onde estaria ele? Assim como Anna, o Rei tinha presença certa no primeiro dia de neve do inverno.

_Ok, tudo bem, Elsa, eles aparecerão. Ainda é cedo!_

Então ela estudou. Almoçou. Estudou. Estudou. Estudou. Tomou um banho. Tentou não olhar para o relógio nenhuma vez. Mas isso não adiantou muito. Assim que se sentiu obrigada a acender uma luminária, Elsa já perdia as esperanças, quando batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir.

Finalmente.

"Elsa, sou eu. Preciso falar com você." Mas essa não era a voz que ela esperava. Não era Anna, mas sim seu pai. E ele precisava falar com ela...

Elsa largou os livros e pergaminhos que estavam em suas mãos e foi, a passos largos, abrir a porta. O Rei logo entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"O que aconteceu, papai? Não o vi o dia inteiro! Já estava ficando preocupada!"

"Não se preocupe, querida. Não há motivos para tal."

"Então o que precisa me falar?"

"Nós recebemos uma carta e... bem, eu e sua mãe iremos viajar."

"Viajar? Quando? Por quanto tempo?"

"Semana que vem, por duas semanas. Mas pode ficar relaxada. Não será nada demais."

Porém, Elsa não conseguia se tranquilizar. Ela tinha um sentimento de que...

"Vamos, está na hora do jantar." Seu pai a despertou de um devaneio, levando-a diretamente a outro.

Já era a hora do jantar. Anna não apareceu durante todo o dia. Seus pais iriam viajar.

Era a primeira neve da estação e Elsa sentia frio.


	4. Apresente o show

Elsa despertava repentinamente de um pesadelo. Não que fosse surpresa. A verdade é que eles se faziam presentes em sua vida havia mais tempo que gostaria de pensar. Mas ela não queria ter tido pesadelos essa noite. Não precisava que seus sonhos começassem a amedrontá-la nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia da sua coroação. Já era um dia cheio de pavor por si só.

Sua coroação. Elsa sempre imaginara esse acontecimento, porém jamais havia pensado que ele chegaria tão cedo. E sempre havia alguém que a apoiaria e a confortaria de algum modo em suas fantasias. Claro que era bobagem imaginar isso. Não havia mais ninguém vivo que pudesse dar as forças que ela precisava.

Deslizando trêmula para fora de seus lençóis macios, a mulher tentava impor força às suas pernas. Não podia deixar transparecer seu nervosismo.

Obviamente, graças aos seus poderes, não era possível. Mal tocara o chão e lá estava o lugar completamente congelado. Suspirou. Não, não deixaria que seus poderes estragassem todo o trabalho que seus pais tiveram nos últimos anos.

_Não deixar saber. Não deixe que eles saibam._ Ela repetia entre sussurros e pensamentos enquanto se aprontava.

Logo ela estava pronta. Ou vestida apropriadamente. A verdade é que nunca se sentira tão distante de _estar pronta_ para algo. Caminhando sem perceber para onde, Elsa tentava desesperadamente buscar conforto em algum lugar que ela não fazia ideia onde ser. Seus pés, porém, pareciam saber perfeitamente.

Só notou a sala quando encarou o quadro de seu pai no dia de sua própria coroação. Por um momento, aquilo só a fazia se sentir ainda mais nervosa. Passara dias encarando aquela pintura, desejando poder não ter que lidar com uma maldição. Já não bastava o nervosismo de ser coroada, ainda tinha que não deixar nenhuma coisa suspeita acontecer. O que não daria por um pouco de normalidade? Um pouco de liberdade, talvez?!

E seu pai... como sentia falta dele. Sempre sabia a coisa certa a lhe dizer. Sempre a presença aquecedora. E a única pessoa que a fizera sorrir desde a pior noite de sua vida.

_Não irei decepcioná-lo, pai. Farei certo. Farei o certo._

Eram só alguns segundos sem aquelas luvas! Não poderia dar errado.

_É só por hoje. Já não aguento mais essa espera, que me aflige._

Quanto mais rápido começasse, mais rápido terminaria. Saindo do estúdio, sala que seu pai trabalhara por anos e prestes a se tornar sua sala, Elsa finalmente deu a ordem que era esperada havia anos:

"Diga aos guardas para abrirem os portões."

_Esconda, não sinta, não os deixe saber. _


	5. Deixe a tempestade se enfurecer

Havia sido uma noite tão bonita! Elsa conseguira não congelar nada durante a coroação, conseguira conversar com Anna como não fazia havia anos. Não se sentia tão feliz havia anos. Por que não poderia terminar assim? Por que sua vida tinha de ser tão difícil? Por que ela não podia apenas se preocupar com coisas simples, como casamento ou um reino?

Mas lá estava ela, perdida em uma montanha coberta de neve em pleno verão, completamente sozinha, fugida do reino que era destinada a governar. Ela tentou tanto! Havia anos que não fazia outra coisa além de tentar, mas não conseguia controlar. Os Céus sabem como ela tentou.

"Não os deixe saber." Elsa repetiu o costumeiro discurso, solitária.

_Esqueça! Eles já sabem!_ uma voz lhe disse, em seu subconsciente.

"Sim, eles sabem!" foi o que ela sempre pediu. Liberdade. Liberdade para poder ser quem sempre foi. Deixar ir. Sem regras, sem limites, sem fingimentos. Sem se importar com o que os outros vão pensar.

_Vou deixar a tempestade se enfurecer_, Elsa não podia refrear a felicidade que sentia.

_ O frio nunca me incomodou, mesmo_.


	6. No escape from the storm inside of me

Arendelle estaria melhor sem Elsa. Anna assumiria como rainha em seu lugar e abriria os portões, como sempre deveria ter sido. E ela... Estaria livre para ser quem era por uma vez na eternidade. Sozinha, porém, sem precisar conter o que sempre quis libertar.

Jamais imaginaria que sua irmã bateria na porta de seu castelo de gelo recém-construído. Por que o faria? Eles estavam tão melhor sem ela... E, ao vê-la estendida ao pé da escadaria com seu boneco de neve que criara vida – mais uma das coisas que ela jamais poderia imaginar ser capaz –, Elsa sentiu que não conseguia mais. Não tinha mais forças para tentar repelir as pessoas. Anna era a única que ela ainda tinha. Quão injusto não seria com ambas que ela a afastasse novamente?

Mas, como sempre, havia aquela pedra em meio ao caminho. Seus poderes já haviam feito mal a sua irmã mais nova uma vez. Elsa não suportava pensar o que aconteceria a ela se fosse atingida no coração, como o troll falou naquela noite.

"Pela primeira vez, eu consigo entender. Por uma vez na eternidade, podemos consertar as coisas juntas. Pela primeira vez, eu estarei aqui." Anna dizia, beirando as lágrimas. A mágoa em sua voz estava tão cristalina quanto as paredes do castelo de gelo. E ainda assim, lá estava o otimismo que nunca a abandonava.

_Ah, Anna. Você sempre esteve aqui. Sempre por mim._ Aquela dor que Elsa sempre sentia ao ser obrigada a dispensar Anna voltava. Ela queria brincar na neve. Fazer um boneco. Sempre quis. Mas não podia.

_Esconder. Não sentir. Não deixar saber_.

"Anna, por favor," Elsa se obrigava a insistir "volte pra casa. Sua vida te espera. Aproveite o sol, abra os portões."

"Sim, mas..."

"Eu sei. Mas se quer meu bem, me deixe aqui. Eu estou sozinha, mas estou livre. Fique longe e ficará segura."

Era tudo o que ela sempre acreditou ser a verdade. Longe dela, todos estarão a salvo.

"Na verdade, não."

"Como assim, não?" Elsa se alarmou.

"Acho que não percebeu..." sussurou Anna, parecendo temer as próximas palavras.

"O que eu não percebi?"

"Arandelle se afundou na neve."

_Medo_. O sentimento se apossava de Elsa novamente, como havia feito durante todos esses anos. Desde o momento em que Anna caiu daquele monte de neve, nada em sua vida foi igual. Foi obrigada a esconder-se dela, de seus pais, de qualquer chance de ser normal. Foi obrigada a manter-se trancada em seu quarto, aprendendo como ser uma dama, uma monarca e uma boa garota. Uma que não tem poderes. Mas a única coisa que aprendeu foi que os flocos de neve não deixavam de cair quando sentia raiva. E, principalmente, o gelo não parava de cobrir o chão quando o medo era o sentimento que a predominava. Ela não podia fugir de quem era.

E Elsa sabia. Era um monstro. Uma praga na vida dos que a cercavam.

_Eu fui tão boba! Eu não posso ser livre. Não tem como fugir dessa tempestade dentro de mim. Não consigo controlar essa maldição_.

_Tanto medo..._

"Não entre em pânico. Nós vamos fazer o sol voltar a brilhar."

"Anna, vá embora!" Já não era necessário tanto esforço para pedir "Você não está segura aqui!" Elsa sabia que estava a pouco de se descontrolar.

"Nós podemos concertar isso juntas!"

Mas não podiam. Elsa sabia que não.

Pareciam que todas as emoções que ela tentara controlar durante esses anos voltaram à tona. Saudades de sua irmã. Saudades de seus pais. Solidão. Vazio. Fome do único calor que já conhecera – o que emanava dos braços que deixava enlaçar-se, antes de seus poderes serem tão fortes e incontroláveis.

Frio.

_Nunca quis viver nesse eterno inverno da alma._

Dor.

_Nunca chegara a dar sequer um último abraço em seus pais. _

Raiva.

_ Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer a ela?_

Medo.

"Eu não posso!"


	7. Incapaz

"Rainha Elsa, não seja o monstro que eles querem que você seja!"

As palavras daquele total estranho ecoavam em sua cabeça. Aquele mesmo estranho que Elsa havia mandado embora do castelo. Que havia sido o estopim da discussão que havia anos esperava para acontecer entre ela e Anna. O estranho príncipe que levantara suspeitas de sua parte ao propor casamento a sua irmã algumas horas depois de se conhecerem. Mais ainda, o estranho que salvara sua vida e sua honra havia poucos momentos. Que trouxera de volta sua lucidez quando a raiva, o medo e o poder tomavam conta de seu ser.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Por que não deixá-la em paz? Estava bem em seu castelo. Talvez tenha recebido algumas visitas inesperadas, mas isso não era sua culpa.

"Eu não podia deixá-los matá-la." Ele soava sincero aos ouvidos de Elsa. Parecia preferir deixá-la presa. Porém, ela sabia que o ideal não era mantê-la ali.

"Mas eu sou perigosa para Arendelle." Ela tentava argumentar, porém já não entendia o porquê de fazê-lo para Hans. Quem era ele além de um estranho? Onde estava a sua irmã? Talvez ela entendesse...

"Traga a Anna!" ela ordenou. Mesmo achando que não era o seu lugar, ainda ordenava como a Rainha de Arendelle.

"Anna não voltou."

Elsa não pode deixar de pensar no que havia feito à sua irmã. Tinha certeza que, em seu descontrole e confusão de sentimentos, havia acertado Anna em seu coração. O que sempre temeu que pudesse acontecer. O que prometeu a si mesma que não deixaria se repetir.

Porém lá estava ela, um minuto depois, apoiada em mais um novo estranho – ela não podia dar ouvidos aos seus nossos pais diziam? –, porém, de pé. Talvez o troll estivesse errado. Talvez não fosse grave assim. Anna parecia bem. Mas, então, por que ela ainda não voltara?

Ela não conseguia esquecer o tom e voz que sua irmã havia usado ao afirmar estar bem. Parecia tão brava com ela... Ela só queria dizê-la que não foi de propósito, que tudo ficaria bem... Mas como ter garantia de suas palavras?

Hans interrompeu os pensamentos e olhares vagos de Elsa, trazendo-a de volta para outro problema, ainda maior do que ela poderia imaginar.

"Se você só... parar o inverno... traga o verão de volta!"

_Se fosse simples assim, claro que já teria feito! _Não era óbvio? Será que ele precisava fazê-la humilhar seu orgulho e admitir sua incapacidade, justamente quando ela tinha começado a querer ser capaz?

Elsa achava impossível, mas lá estava ela, mais um vez, sentindo-se ainda mais esgotada.

"Você não consegue ver? Eu não posso!"

Ela não podia.


	8. Não importa

"Elsa!" uma voz a chamava na tempestade. "Você não pode fugir disso!"

Mas se ela não fugisse seria tão pior... Ela precisava ir embora. Mais além que a Montanha do Norte. Para algum lugar onde eles não a achariam. Não confiava o bastante em seus sentimentos para encontrar com qualquer uma das pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho nos últimos dois dias. Só precisava de uma coisa...

"Só... tome conta da minha irmã" ela gritou mais alto que o vento. Lá estava ela, confiando a um estranho uma responsabilidade tão grande quanto cuidar de Anna. Mas o príncipe havia cuidado tão bem de Arendelle, havia cuidado tão bem dela...

"Sua irmã?" ele berrou, acima da tempestade. Parecia surpreso e pesaroso. "Ela voltou das montanhas fria e fraca. Disse que você congelou o coração dela."

"Não!" Não, não, não. Depois de tanto tempo se esforçando, depois de tanto tempo se escondendo, depois de tanto tempo se sentindo presa, tudo para salvar sua irmã. E ela havia estragado tudo.

"Eu tentei salvá-la, mas foi tarde demais." Hans continuou.

Elsa tentava absorver aquelas palavras, mas parecia que elas perdiam todo o sentido depois de entrarem em seus ouvidos.

"Sua pele era gelo, seu cabelo se tornou branco..."

_Não! _

Elsa se recusava a acreditar no que ele dizia. Não podia ser! Não!

"Sua irmã está morta. Por sua causa."

"Não" foi a única coisa que Elsa conseguiu dizer. O mundo girava ao redor dela. Suas pernas fraquejavam, até que seus joelhos bateram firmemente no gelo. As lágrimas já transbordavam de seus olhos, os soluços já lhe escapavam dos lábios.

Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não!

Não sua irmã. Não sua Anna. Não sua doce, boba e inocente única amiga. Não sua única família.

_Não!_

E no meio daquela tempestade de sentimentos, um barulho de uma lâmina cortando o ar fez-se ouvir. Passos firmes demais para alguém que desejava consolar se aproximavam da bolha de luto de Elsa. Ela os ouviu. Ela os sentiu. Mas ela não tentou impedir. Mas ela não se importou.

_Nada mais importa._


	9. Livre

"Vocês estão prontos?"

Como resposta, algumas dezenas de risadas, gritos e palmas ecoaram pelo pátio. Elsa jamais poderia ter tido um sonho que fosse tão feliz quanto aquela realidade. Sua irmã ao seu lado, feliz. Os portões finalmente abertos. O povo de Arendelle transbordando a alegria que sempre deveriam ter. E ela, finalmente, usando seus poderes com confiança. Sendo aceita por todos.

"Eu gosto dos portões abertos" Anna afirmou com um sorriso.

Elsa não pode deixar de sorrir. Era tão natural quando estava com sua irmã...

"Nós nunca mais os fecharemos" a rainha disse, cheia de certeza.

Não, não fecharia os portões jamais. Não depois de tudo o que haviam passado por eles estarem fechados. Por _ela_ estar fechada.

Elsa agitou a mão e, de repente, Anna estava com patins de gelo.

"Oh, Elsa, eles são lindos, mas você sabe que não consigo patinar!"

"Ah, vamos! Você consegue!" a mais velha não continha-se de alegria. Nunca fora tão parecida com sua irmã.

E, pela primeira vez em uma eternidade, ela estava feliz. Sendo ela mesma.

Livre.


End file.
